Farewell
by Anoi-chan
Summary: Nears parting gift to Mello is a story... the story of the day everything went downhill... [[UPDATED]]


"Listen... Before I go, let me tell you a story..." I whisper. You look up. "The story of the day everything went wrong..."

I lay myself down on the grass. You take a seat as well.  
"It was a bitter, winter's day. Somehow, despite the weather, everyone was enjoying themselves outside. Everyone... except me. Whilst you were outside, playing a large, loud game of football. I was inside, doing a jigsaw puzzle. But, you know me, I like my own company. I suppose I was having fun, in my own, strange way."

"Occasionally, I would glance out of the window at your little game. It looked fun, I suppose." You nod, smiling. "It was a shame I never shared any of your interests. I saw you grinning at Matt, kicking the ball off of a kid's head. _Sick bastards, _I thought. Hurting another kid like that. Just because you were one of the eldest." You look ashamed, as if remembering the moment.

"I remember hearing footsteps in the corridor behind me. 'Go see Roger' I was told 'It's urgent'. I could tell the moment I saw you being told too, that it was news about L."

"I obliged, trudging into Roger's office, still wearing my pristine, white pyjamas. He didn't look up. His face looked grave, and I knew that this was important. The only sound is the Tick, Tick, Tick of the clock." You nod, still silent.

"I as almost relieved when you arrived, breaking the silence, with your loud, arrogant attitude. Roger finally looked up.  
'Ah, boys, now that you're here, let's get started.'  
'It's over... The end of an era...' He continues.  
We look at each other, hope filling our young, juvenile faces. We were so happy, as from what he was saying, it almost sounded as if Kira had been caught. I could tell from the look in your eyes that you could've hugged me, if you weren't above such things.  
'L... is dead' Roger finished."

"I was shocked, speechless. I stared down at the jigsaw that I had been working on, struggling not to react. I succeeded, clamping my mouth shut.  
You took a far different approach.  
'What was that?!' you yelled, resting your palms on the desk, and pushing yourself forwards.  
'L is dead.' Roger repeated, calmly.  
'Was it Kira?!' You screamed, grabbing Roger's collar. 'C'mon Roger, You have to tell me!'  
'Probably.' He said. How could he remain so calm?"

"As you screamed and shouted at our guardian, I was finding it harder and harder to keep quiet. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, and I snapped. My heard pounding, and I suddenly said what I really thought of L.  
I picked up the puzzle, showering myself with pieces.  
'If you can't win the game, If you can't solve the puzzle', I muttered, cryptically. 'Then you're just a loser.'  
Your eyes turned to me, just for a second, and then you looked back to Roger.  
'So, who did he pick? Me...' You paused. 'Or Near...'  
'Um... you see... um... He hadn't picked yet...' Roger answered. 'But, we were thinking... that the two of you could... work together?'  
'Fine by me' I answered. Honestly, I liked you, so this wasn't a hardship or anything."

"Your face was a picture. Wide eyes, open, frowning mouth. I had to bite my lips to stop from sniggering.  
'That will never work. You know I don't get along with Near...' You step back.  
'You know what, Near should be the one to do this!' You protested. 'He's not like me. He never gets emotional, just uses his head, like its a game, or a puzzle.'  
'Ah- Mello!' Roger uttered, startled.  
'No, save your breath! I don't want to spend another minute in this institution!' You screamed, storming out of the room."

"Late that night, when you thought we were all asleep, I awoke to the sound of you moving about. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I could hear your footsteps down the hall, stopping at Matt's room. You stood by the door for a second, and as I made out your form, I could see your shoulders shaking. You were crying..."

"You stopped at my door, still sobbing, and I could hear the slightly broken sound that escaped from your mouth.  
'Goodbye... Near...'"

"You took off down the stairs, and I heard a creak as you carefully opened the front door. I leapt out of bed, dashing down the stairs. I tripped over my pyjamas, landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. I stumbled to the door. It was wide open, letting all the cold, winter air in..."

You are fading now. My imagination can't keep up the presence of you any longer. I reach out, but you are gone.  
I stand up, and touch the cold, hard gravestone. 'Mihael Keehl' It reads. I lay down a gift on the grass. Not flowers. That's overdone. Anyway, you wouldn't like that. No, my gift to you is chocolate. The biggest bar I could find.  
"Goodbye, Mihael... You were like a brother to me..."


End file.
